Sunflower and Cloud
Appearance Sunflower-'''Sunflower has her mothers golden pelt and a white muzzle running all the way to her tail. Sunflower has green eyes with black freckles. '''Cloud-'''Cloud hince the name is white with a couple golden flecks dotting her pelt. Cloud has baby blue eyes and her front toes are black. Personality '''Sunflower-'''Sunflower is very daring and energetic. Sunflower is often scolded for trying to do stunts,like jumping off Rabbit Bluff or just plain out putting spiders in the Alpha's den. When someone tells her not to do something it gives her a bigger reason just to do the thing they told her not to. Sunflower is not shy and loves talking to complete strangers,although she doesn't give some of them a chance. Sunflower speaks her mind often and stands up for what she believes in. She can often come off as rude at first due to how honest she is when she says things,but Sunflower is a sweet pup. Sunflower sees herself has Cloud's protecter and won't even think twice about taking on a wolf twice her size. When Sunflower is older she gains a more calm side and tends to hold her tongue more. Sunflower often tends to be a little more snappy to people she doesn't like,even if they don't say a thing to her. '''Cloud-'''Cloud is the complete opposite of her sister. Cloud is very shy and cares about people's opinions about her. She tries to see the good in everyone,even though others are mean to her. Cloud hates getting yelled at and usually ends up apologizing for her sisters actions. Cloud enjoys listening to stories and just cuddling with her Mother. Sunflower can bring Cloud out of her shell and Cloud even has a little bit of a daredevil side. Once Cloud is older,she becomes less shy and Jailbird teaches her how to fight. She gains some of Sunflower's energy,but still loves to cuddle. Bio When both sisters where born it was obvious they would be just like their parents. As the grew up in the pack meeting all their pack-mates and making new friends the soon knew everyone. Although they couldn't ignore the whispers they heard about their cousins and long lost family. Sunflower decided she would find them and bring them back that way everyone could be happier, but Cloud refused to let her go alone so the two sisters traveled into the woods once everyone was asleep. As the continued to travel through the woods a strange scent came from the river and Sunflower wanted to check it out. They reached the river drinking and looking around, Cloud being the smarter one was able to figure out the river connected to the gorge and that if they crossed here they would be able to reach the other side of the woods. At first Sunflower laughed saying the river couldn't possibly be the one at the bottom of the gorge but then shut up when she say the gorge in the distance. When they where about to cross a bear charged out slashing at the two pups. The yelped and tried to run but the beast soon cornered them and with a roar swung, but the pups where saved as an adult male leapt out of the bushes charging the bear. The wolf was smaller but quicker then the bear and soon tired it out until it left. The wolf turned to Sunflower and Cloud and smiled asking what they where doing up here, Sunflower said they where searching for lost family members and said their names where Saber and Elm. The wolf's eyes widened but then he looked away. Then he said "Elm isn't their?" Sunflower was confused why'd this wolf care about her family, besides her confusion she answered saying "He has been gone a long time, he never stayed after the fight with his brother." The wolf looked away then flicked his ears, Sunflower had heard it to and starting barking we are over here! When Sunflower turned back the wolf was gone. When their parents found them Sunflower told them all about their adventure and the strange wolf who saved them. That night was never forgotten. As the sisters grew older Cloud left the pack to be with Jailbird, leaving Sunflower alone. They still meet, and they both learned the wolf who saved them was none other then Saber. Sunflower wishes her sister would've stayed in the pack, but with a loving family and a loving pack Sunflower will never be alone. When Sunflower first meet Rango she despised him but soon left the pack to be with him. She lived happily at farmer Yumi's and soon Sunflower learned that Cloud had had two pups. Trivia * Cloud was originally going to be all white,but I added some of her Father and Mother in there. * Sunflower actually knows how to climb trees a little bit. * When Cloud is older,she learns to take care of herself and actually learns to fight. * Sunflower is very testing and even her just talking to someone could be a test. * The sisters where born 5 minutes apart Sunflower being first then Cloud. Cloud has a crush on Jailbird 012. Cloud first met the cold hearted stray when she went to Adventure Bay with her cousin Elm. Unlike everyone else Cloud saw through his cover up and was able to bring out his soft side that no one else ever tried to do. Jailbird is very protective over Cloud and admits his feelings for her soon after they met. Sunflower refuses to have a crush saying romance is disgusting. Even though a couple males in her pack have taken a liking to her,Sunflower doesn't return their feelings. Sunflower wants someone who doesn't love her for her looks,she wants them to love her rebellious attitude and her just being herself. One day when she was hunting Sunflower meet Rango and started meeting him every couple of days forming a crush on him. '''Sunflower-'''Sunflower is deadly afraid of Bears! After an accident with one on an "Adventure." '''Cloud-'''Cloud is terrified of Octopuses,Bees,and Green Jello. '''Sunflower Sunflower earns the name Sun from almost everyone. It's just easier then saying Sunflower. Sunflower's Dad calls her Sunburst from all her energy. Sunflower's closest friends call her Daredevil. Cloud Jailbird calls Cloud "My Little Cloud." Cloud's Father calls her Fluffball. Cloud's Mother calls her Sugar cube. Ok?.jpg|Comic by Eva! Ahh I love it! Crying pup.jpg|Part of the comic colored! Fight love.jpg|Full comic by Eva! Amino5.png